Little Runaway
by KimSunRi
Summary: Pencurian. Sepertinya itu kasus biasa yang terlalu mudah bagi seorang Spy seperti Lee Donghae. Tapi siapa sangka tugasnya kali ini ternyata lebih susah dari biasanya, karena harus berhadapan dengan pencuri permata seperti Eunhyuk? "Silver Hyuk, hmm… Menarik… Well, get ready because I'll get you… Jewel boy." . EunHae oneshot! Mind to RnR?


Title : Little Runaway

Author : Kim Sun Ri

Genre : Romance, Humor

Rating : T

Length : Oneshot

Disclaimer : This fict is mine, but the casts aren't

Warning : Yaoi, BoyXBoy, BL, AU, OOC(?)

Pairing : Eunhae

.

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

Enjoy!

.

.:Little Runaway:.

.

**Author's POV**

*Brak!*

_Namja_ berbaju hitam itu mengerang kesakitan saat seorang _namja_ _brunette_ membantingnya ke lantai, kedua tangannya di tahan ke belakang. Mengetahui bahwa memberontak akan menjadi sia-sia, _namja_ itu menyerah dan membiarkan sang _namja_ _brunette_ memborgol kedua tangannya. Kemudian _namja_ _brunette_ itu berdiri kembali, melirik sinis kearah lawannya.

"Polisi akan segera datang. Kau akan masuk penjara," ujarnya datar.

Dengan itu ia meninggalkan tempat tersebut, berjalan tanpa suara dengan gaya yang elegan.

.

.:Little Runaway:.

.

"Kerja bagus, Donghae-_ssi_!"

Donghae hanya tersenyum sopan kepada atasannya. Kemudian atasannya itu memberinya sebuah amplop, berisi uang atas pekerjaannya yang telah usai. Donghae mengambilnya dan menyimpannya di balik jaket hitamnya.

"Memang kau _Spy_ andalan kami. Kau berhasil menangkap bandar narkoba yang di cari tersebut. Aku kagum."

"Ah, itu bukan apa-apa, Kyuhyun-_ssi_," lagi-lagi Donghae tersenyum sopan.

Donghae adalah seorang _Spy_, mata-mata sekaligus agen rahasia yang profesional. Ia memiliki catatan rekor yang amat baik dalam pekerjaan tersebut. Semua pekerjaannya selalu berhasil dengan sempurna, termasuk menangkap para kriminal kelas tinggi, dari bandar narkoba hingga koruptor. Ia belum pernah gagal sebelumnya.

"Sebenarnya, aku ingin memberimu waktu libur. Tapi sayangnya ada satu kasus lagi yang masuk dan kurasa aku membutuhkanmu untuk menyelesaikannya."

"Kasus apa? Akan segera kuselesaikan," Donghae membalas dengan percaya diri.

"Pencurian," jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

Donghae mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Pencurian? Tidakkah kasus itu terlalu… mudah?"

"Tidak. Yang ini berbeda. Dan mungkin hanya kaulah yang bisa melakukan pekerjaan ini."

Pernyataan itu menggelitik rasa penasarannya. Sang atasan menyeringai puas, kemudian meletakkan selembar foto diatas meja dan menggesernya kearah Donghae. Donghae mengambil foto itu dan melihatnya.

"_**Heart of Eternity Diamond**_?" gumamnya.

Kyuhyun lagi-lagi menyerahkan sesuatu kepada Donghae diatas meja. Namun kali ini benda tersebut adalah selembar kertas. Dapat terlihat tulisan, atau tepatnya tulisan tangan diatas kertas tersebut.

* * *

_**Hai para Spy yang terhormat! Ini aku lagi! Kalian pasti mulai merasa lelah mengejarku, tapi aku sedang berbalik hati untuk memberi kalian kesempatan lagi. Aku akan mencuri sebuah berlian senilai 16 miliar USD yang bernama 'Heart of Eternity' dari Seoul National Museum, Sabtu nanti pukul sebelas malam. Ah~ Berlian hati biru itu sungguh cantik ya? Aku akan membuat permata itu menjadi milikku, jadi cobalah untuk menangkapku sebelum itu terjadi!**_

_**-Eunhyuk**_

* * *

"Kau bercanda…?" Donghae menggumam tak percaya.

"Tidak, itu surat peringatan sungguhan," jawab Kyuhyun.

Donghae terkekeh melihat coretan _strawberry_ kecil di sudut kertas, di sebelah nama sang penulis. Pencuri macam apa ini? Apakah umurnya lima tahun?

"Ini pasti hanya candaan. Seorang pencuri mengirimkan surat peringatan, bahkan dengan namanya tertera? Dia pikir dia siapa? Kaito Kid?" Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Bisa dibilang begitu. Kaito Kid di dunia nyata."

Donghae menatapnya tak percaya.

"Apa kau dengar tentang beberapa pameran permata yang di batalkan akhir-akhir ini?"

"Maksudmu pameran _**Great Chrysanthemum Diamond**_, _**Graff Pink Diamond**_, dan sejenisnya itu? Kudengar itu di batalkan karena para pemiliknya akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidak memamerkannya pada publik."

"Ya, pameran yang kau sebutkan sedikit diantaranya. Dan sesungguhnya, itu bukanlah alasan sebenarnya. Permata-permata tersebut dicuri, oleh orang yang sama dengan yang mengirim surat peringatan ini."

Mulut Donghae hampir ternganga lebar mendengar informasi tersebut.

"Tapi itu semua adalah permata-permata yang paling berharga di dunia! Bagaimana ia bisa mencurinya?!"

"Sudah kukatakan, ia seperti Kaito Kid. Bahkan _Spy_ setingkat Sungmin-_ssi_ dan Yesung-_ssi_ gagal menangkapnya. Mereka menyerah setelah beberapa kali mencoba. Kaulah harapan terakhirku."

Donghae terdiam untuk beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya mengangguk. Ia mengambil kertas itu dan memasukkannya kedalam saku jaketnya. Ia meninggalkan kantor tersebut dengan seringaian di wajahnya.

"_Silver_ Hyuk, hmm… Menarik… _Well, get ready because I'll get you… Jewel boy_."

.

.:Little Runaway:.

.

**-saturday, 22.55 p.m-**

Donghae sudah bersiaga di dalam museum. Ia terus berpikir bagaimana pencuri itu akan masuk. Ia sudah mengamankan pintu belakang, dan tentunya pintu depan tak perlu lagi di tanyakan. Banyak sekali penjagaan yang sudah di pasang. Donghae menunggu dalam ruangan itu dengan sabar, bersandar pada dinding. Tatapannya tak sedetikpun lepas dari permata biru di dalam kotak kaca yang terlihat sederhana namun sebenarnya amat kokoh di tengah ruangan.

Satu menit lagi.

Ia menghitung dalam benaknya, rasa waspadanya meningkat setiap detiknya. Sepuluh detik menuju jam sebelas malam. Meski ia tidak yakin pencuri itu akan tiba tepat saat jam menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam.

Tiga.

Dua.

Satu.

"_Hey, gorgeous…_"

Sebuah suara menyapa telinganya entah dari mana. Donghae hampir terlonjak karena terkejut atas hal tersebut. Ia hampir tidak melihat sesuatu yang bergerak di bayangan di dekatnya. Dan ia tidak tau bagaimana caranya _namja_ itu muncul begitu saja disana. Ia mencoba mengambil pistolnya yang ia selipkan di sisi kanan pinggangnya.

Yang tiba-tiba ia sadari sudah tidak ada disana.

"_Namja_ manis sepertimu tak seharusnya bermain-main dengan senjata seperti ini. Ini berbahaya."

Suara yang sama kembali berucap. Kali ini Donghae dapat melihat sosok _namja_ itu dengan cukup jelas, berdiri tak jauh darinya. Ia bersandar dengan amat santai pada dinding, satu kaki menapak pada dinding tersebut. Sebelah tangan terlipat di bawah siku tangan yang lain, sedang memutar-mutar pistol Donghae diantara jemarinya.

"Kau sangat menawan. Apa kau sungguh seorang _Spy_? Maksudku, kau terlalu manis untuk itu. Kau bahkan lebih manis dari _namja_ kelinci sebelumnya," ia berujar dengan santai.

Donghae tidak tau mengapa ia bersemu menanggapi perkataan tersebut. Pencuri itu, Eunhyuk, perlahan berdiri dari posisi bersandarnya dan berjalan perlahan kearah Donghae. Dengan bantuan sinar rembulan, Donghae dapat melihat ia mengenakan baju hitam, seperti yang biasa digunakan pencuri. _Turtleneck_ berlengan panjang dengan celana panjang serupa. Yang mencuri perhatiannya, adalah rambut kebiruan yang terlihat di balik topinya.

_Bukankah pencuri seharusnya berpenampilan sederhana? Tapi rambutnya terlihat mencolok dan menarik perhatian._

"Terimakasih pujiannya. Kuharap aku bisa membalasnya, tapi aku tidak bisa melihatmu dengan jelas."

Donghae secara mengejutkan berhasil mengucapkannya dengan nada yang tenang. Ia bersumpah ia seolah bisa melihat Eunhyuk menyeringai di balik penutup mulutnya, sebelum melepasnya perlahan, diikuti dengan topinya(dan Donghae cukup terkejut ia mau melepaskan penyamarannya dengan mudah seperti itu).

_Well hello, handsome._

Pikir Donghae dalam benaknya saat ia menampakkan dirinya. Rambutnya memang biru, seperti yang Donghae duga sebelumnya. Meski begitu terlihat amat lembut. Diikuti dengan kulit putihnya yang mulus, bibirnya yang tebal, dan garis rahangnya yang tegas dan sempurna. Ia tanpa sadar merasa kagum atas _namja_ tampan dihadapannya itu.

_Kau juga terlalu tampan untuk menjadi seorang pencuri._

Tapi tentunya ia tidak mengatakannya di tengah keterpanaannya itu. Dan tiba-tiba Eunhyuk sudah berada di belakangnya, berbisik amat dekat di telinganya dengan suara yang terdengar serak.

"_Hai_."

Suara tersebut membuatnya merasa aneh, dan ia kembali bersemu karenanya. Tapi sisi profesionalnya memaksanya untuk mencoba tetap bekerja. Ia dengan cepat melemparkan tendangan tinggi kearah Eunhyuk. Tetapi Eunhyuk bergerak lebih cepat lagi, menghindarinya dengan sebuah _back flip_ dan mendarat sempurna diatas kedua kakinya.

_Bagaimana ia bisa melakukan itu?!_

Saat Donghae berbalik, Eunhyuk sudah tidak terlihat lagi. Donghae terus melihat kearah sekelilingnya dengan cepat dan panik. Saat tiba-tiba ia di dorong kearah tembok, kedua tangannya di tahan di sisi kepalanya.

"Kau benar-benar terlalu manis untuk menjadi seorang _Spy_…"

Donghae kembali bersemu saat pencuri berambut biru tersebut berbisik demikian. Wajah mereka hanya dipisahkan oleh beberapa sentimeter. Dan dari jarak yang amat dekat tersebut, Donghae dapat melihat jelas bahwa _namja_ ini memang tampan dan mempesona. Posisi mereka sama sekali tidak membantu memperlambat detakan jantungnya.

"Jadi… Mereka pikir seseorang semanismu bisa menangkapku, hmm…? Bahkan _namja_ kura-kura aneh berkepala besar itu gagal melakukannya sebelumnya…" Eunhyuk menggerutu.

"Asal kau tau saja, aku seorang _Spy_ kelas tinggi dan Yesung-_ssi_ masih berada di bawah kelasku," Donghae mendengus, jelas-jelas merasa kesal karena diremehkan.

"Sungguh…? Tapi posisi kita sekarang jelas-jelas mengatakan itu tidaklah cukup…"

Donghae dapat merasakan tubuhnya merinding saat Eunhyuk lagi-lagi berbisik dengan amat dekat di telinganya. Ia dapat menghirup aroma _strawberry_ samar yang menguar dari rambut pencuri itu. Aroma yang begitu manis dan memabukkan, seolah itu bisa membuatnya linglung dan terlena.

"Tapi sungguh… Kau amat manis. Aku cukup menyukaimu…"

Donghae dapat merasakan napasnya tercekat dan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat lagi saat Eunhyuk semakin mendekat padanya. Tapi entah mengapa ia tidak memiliki kekuatan ataupun keinginan untuk mendorongnya menjauh. Untuk pertama kalinya, sang _Spy_ profesional tidak dapat melakukan apapun. Ia terlalu meremehkan mencuri ini, mengakibatkan situasi ini sekarang.

_Lagipula siapa yang akan menyangka seorang pencuri bisa jadi setampan ini?_

"Bagaimana kalau kita merubah rencana sekarang…?"

Sekali lagi, Donghae hanya dapat terpaku saat ia merasakan napas Eunhyuk menerpa telinganya, dan perlahan menenggelamkan wajahnya ke ceruk leher Donghae, menghirup wangi _vanilla_ yang ada pada _namja brunette_ itu.

"Aku bisa saja berhenti mencuri permata itu. Aku akan merasa tersanjung bila bisa membawamu bersamaku, bukan permata itu. Bagaimana menurutmu…? Kau lebih baik dari permata manapun yang pernah kulihat…"

Donghae terlalu bingung dan gugup untuk menjawabnya. Ia hanya terdiam terpaku di tempatnya. Ia sungguh merasa panik, namun di saat yang sama merasa sedikit mengantisipasi saat Eunhyuk menarik diri sedikit, hanya untuk semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Donghae, perlahan menghapus jarak diantara bibir mereka. Donghae menutup matanya dengan panik.

"Sayangnya…"

Donghae dapat merasakan napas hangat Eunhyuk menerpa bibirnya, mungkin sekitar tiga sentimeter jaraknya.

…

*Klik*

"Aku memiliki sebuah pekerjaan untuk kuselesaikan."

_Sial._

Donghae kembali membuka matanya mendengar suara tersebut, hanya untuk menemukan kedua tangannya sudah terborgol ke sebuah palang di belakangnya. Ia bahkan tidak sadar palang tersebut ada disitu pada awalnya. Eunhyuk tertawa pelan sambil mengambil beberapa langkah menjauhinya. Dan saat itu Donghae juga menyadari, borgol yang di gunakan tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah miliknya sendiri. Ia bahkan tidak tau kapan atau bagaimana Eunhyuk mengambilnya.

Eunhyuk dengan ringannya berjalan kearah tengah ruangan, mengambil permata itu dengan mudahnya tanpa kesulitan dari kotak pelindung tingkat tinggi itu dan mengamankannya di sakunya. Kemudian ia kembali berjalan kearah Donghae, tersenyum lebar menunjukkan gusi merah mudanya. Dan sebenarnya Donghae pikir saat itu senyumannya sungguh terlihat tak berdosa.

"_Mianhae_, tapi aku harus melakukannya."

Ia kembali mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah Donghae dan mengecup pipinya dengan lembut, membuat Donghae kembali bersemu sedikit. Kemudian ia memberinya seulas senyuman terakhir, mengedipkan sebelah matanya sebelum berbalik.

"Jangan khawatir, seseorang pasti akan segera datang untuk menolongmu. Hingga saat itu tiba, sampai jumpa!"

Dan ia pergi begitu saja, menghilang di balik gelapnya malam.

.

.:Little Runaway:.

.

Donghae menghela napas setelah ia sudah di bebaskan, di bantu oleh beberapa rekannya yang telah tiba. Ini pertama kalinya ia gagal dalam sebuah misi. Tapi entah mengapa ia tidak menyesalinya. Ia kembali bersemu saat mengingat pencuri itu.

"Wajahmu merah," tukas Sungmin.

"Tidak," Donghae membela diri, berbohong.

Sungmin hanya memutar bola matanya dalam gestur yang meledek. Donghae menghela napas sebelum tiba-tiba ia mengingat sesuatu dan bertanya di dasari rasa penasaran.

"Sungmin-_hyung_. Apa kau pernah mencoba menangkapnya sebelumnya?"

"Eunhyuk maksudmu? Tentu pernah. Tiga kali, dan aku selalu gagal," jawabnya singkat.

"Memangnya biasanya bagaimana?"

"Hmm? Biasa saja. Ia selalu muncul entah dari mana, menghindari seranganku dan mengambil permata dengan cepat. Terkadang ia mematahkan atau melempar pistolku sebelum kembali menghilang. Ia sangat mengesalkan. Aku bahkan tidak bisa menonjok ataupun menyentuhnya. Kenapa kau menanyakan ini?"

Donghae tersenyum dalam benaknya,dan mencoba untuk menyembunyikan pipinya yang bersemu. "Tidak, bukan apa-apa. Lupakan saja."

_Jadi ia hanya melakukannya padaku._

Ia berjalan pergi, hendak pulang kerumah dan mengakhiri hari melelahkan ini. Ia menyelipkan tangannya ke bagian dalam jaketnya, hendak mengambil sapu tangannya. Tetapi, tangannya malah menyentuh sesuatu dengan tekstur yang berbeda. Ia menarik keluar benda tersebut, yang ternyata adalah selembar kertas. Matanya membulat saat melihatnya.

* * *

_**089xxxxxxxx ;)**_

_**-Eunhyuk**_

* * *

Donghae tertawa pelan dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia kemudian melipat kertas tersebut dengan rapih, meletakkannya kembali di dalam saku jaketnya.

_Kurasa tidak ada salahnya mencoba meneleponnya sekali atau dua kali nanti, bukan begitu?_

**.**

**-Fin-**

**.**

Ini sebenernya _fic_ lama. Bikinnya sih pas baru keluar lagu SPY tentunya. Tapi waktu itu dalam bahasa Inggris. Jadi ini baru ku terjemahin jadi bahasa Indonesia biar bisa di post.

Niatnya sih _drabble_ komedi, malah jadi kepanjangan dan gak kayak komedi _lol_.

Kebetulan karena Eunhyuk _is our_ _**Jewel**_, kubuat aja dia nyuri permata sekalian ahaha. Dan untuk ending yang agak ngegantung ini… Kuputuskan untuk tidak membuat sekuel(sementara sih begitu). Karena menurutku karena emang ini niatnya komedi ringan/_spoof_, ya segitu aja udah enak ceritanya.

Mind to RnR? ^^


End file.
